Three Steps above Heaven
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: Jace has had a messed up past and now he's the bad motorcycle boy. Clary's had an easy life, she's the good girl but she wants to escape her humdrum life. They meet and they're in for a storm. I guess opposites really do attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thanks for reading my new fanfiction. It's my third one, so I'm hoping that I have picked up some tricks to make the story more inviting and gripping. For those of you who have not seen **_**'Tre metri sopra il cielo**_**' or 'Three Steps above Heaven' (it's an Italian love film, its good, I suggest that you watch it), it is about a good girl who falls in love with the bad boy. Cliché, I know. But after I watched it I thought that it is a similar situation to Jace and Clary. Just to make things easier to keep track of, I'll put a list of the characters and how they relate.**

**Jace – Male protagonist**

**Clary – Female protagonist**

**Isabelle – Clary's best friend**

**Sebastian – Jace's best friend**

**Alec – Jace's brother**

**Simon – Clary's boyfriend**

**Maia – Clary's little sister**

**As usual, Jocelyn and Luke are Clary's biological parents, and Robert and Mayrse are Jace's. Got it? Ok, let's begin.**

_Jace's POV_

When I was younger, I never believed that my life would turn out like this. I never would have thought that I would be out almost every night, drinking and partying I would never have dreamed that I would be the toughest guy around, and that all the girls would fall for me. I never knew that I would break all of their hearts, one by one. That's my life, the life of Jonathon Christopher Wayland **(A.N. I thought Wayland was a more badass name ) **or Jace as my friends call me. I was a good kid, I guess, when I was younger. I went to school, did my homework, and passed my exams. But it was then that I realised that I was sick of doing the same things. I didn't want to go to school, and then on to university, and then on to work until you die. It wasn't until I almost died that I felt so alive. You're probably wondering what my near death experience was. It was when one of my older brother's friends let me borrow his motorcycle. The feeling of the wind in your hair (I never wore a helmet); the power of the metal beast beneath you was surreal. I was in this adrenaline state when the truck came around the corner and I ploughed straight into it. There must be a God, because I only broke several ribs, an arm and a leg. After spending weeks recovering, I went back on the bike which sparked a passion for riding. I learnt quickly and after much consideration and pleading, my parents bought me a motorbike of my very own.

I have to tell you, I was thrilled. I loved the feeling that I owned something like that, it made me feel older, more mature. I was driving around New York when I saw a girl I had previously met at one of those summer camps parents force kids in to. We got talking when a group of guys, much older than I was, came over and started pushing me around, hitting and punching me. There was a huge barrage of pain and I dimly heard the girl screaming at them to stop, but I couldn't be sure that it was her. After what seemed hours, those bastards stopped and left me bleeding and semi-conscious in the road. They stole my bike so I was forced to walk home in the cold and in the dark of the night. When I finally got home, I attempted to sneak past my parents but no such luck. My mother panicked and rang the doctor while my dad stood there staring at me, his eyes unreadable. After that, I made a vow to never let anyone push me around again so I began to train and work out. This routine worked well, I was soon muscular and strong. My father was proud but my mother was concerned that I would be getting into fights. Alec, my older brother, warned me that victims of violence often become the instigators of violence, but I never paid any attention. Looking back, I should have listened from the beginning.

But that wasn't the main cause of my rebelling and attitude change. That came about when I discovered that my mother was cheating on my father. I flew into a rage and beat the man into a pulp. I was forced to go to court and was told that if I received one more charge, I would be sent to jail. I soon discovered that I could never go back to the life that once was. My mother divorced my father and left him heartbroken and with two sons to look after. Alec graduated with high honours and ended up with a hot shot job at an advertising company or some shit. I never went back to school, I turned to only thing that had some spark in my life, motorbikes. I moved in with Alec in his apartment, he didn't care what time I came in, or who with, just that I wasn't sleeping in street. So there you go, that's the reason that I'm like this. The reason that I ride around town, the hooligan of the night. The reason that I have to beat people up just to show my worth. The reason that I'm riding with Sebastian, my closest friend, to see a guy who was behind on his payments. The reason that I grab him and head-butt his face over and over again.

So there you go. The sad beginning of my life. And how it made me what I am. And it was always like that, there was no meaning, just me having fun and not being pushed around. It was like that, until I met her.

**What did you think? I hope that you all liked it. Please R&R and as always, I'm ready to hear any constructive criticism you guys have. Hope that you do review, it can be inspiring to know that other people like the stories that I write. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter; it's a good way to get to know Jace early on. He's messed up isn't he? Not just in my story, but in the real ones. It must be a Herondale curse or something… Anyway, in this we will meet Clary and her friends. Don't judge, I don't know much about writing from a girl's perspective, but I'll try my best! I don't own the Mortal Instruments either, that belongs to the amazingly talented Cassandra Clare. OMG I'm so excited for the Dark Artifices, did anyone notice that the main character's name is Emma, wait-for-it, CARSTAIRS! Conspiracy much!**

_Clary's POV_

When people ask how my life is, I never tell the whole truth. Despite my parents' wealth, I've never felt truly happy. You're probably thinking what is wrong with this girl, is she insane? But you should know that I am never able to go out and do anything that I want. I live in this protective aura of my mother and I'm feeling like I am suffocating. I just want to have fun, to experience things and make my own choices. Is that so difficult to understand? Maia (my little sister) on the other hand, simply loves the fact that we have a beautiful house and get to wear designer brand clothes. She's not shallow, but she's not me. On the outside, I'm the perfect daughter, good grades, and sensible boyfriend. But inside I yearn for freedom.

Our school St. Raziel's is an all-girl school; any person of the opposite gender that enters the campus is a subject of major interest and gossip. I'm quite intelligent, so the girls rely on me to explain things to them and I'm happy to help. This assistance deeply frustrates my teacher Mrs Herondale, a middle aged woman who despises me greatly. Any opportunity to report me to the Headmistress or my parents, she immediately jumps on it. For example, today we had written and oral translation for French. My best friend Isabelle had to give a speech and had begged me the night before to text her answers while she was doing it. This plan never worked and Mrs Herondale went insane when she discovered our cheating. She's a really bitter old lady and I have always wondered why.

Anyway, I got detention and now my mother is majorly angry at me. But because I'm the perfect daughter, I get to go to Isabelle's party as long as my boyfriend Simon comes with me. This is particularly annoying as we have had a fight and my mum knows that. I suppose I should tell you what the fight was about, I told him about my desire to rebel and he was shocked. After all, he's Simon never-late-to-school-doesn't-drink-or-smoke Lewis. The fight went on for ages, and in the end involved me throwing a plate at him. I am still mad at him, even though he has rung me and left flowers outside our front door. Mum thinks this is sweet and that I should forgive him, but I won't.

So that's why I'm at Isabelle's party, watching other people drinking and dancing while I'm left with Simon who won't let me out of his sight. Izzy comes running up to me, grabs my arm and pulls me onto the dance floor. Simon starts to move forward but Izzy glares at him and he reluctantly goes to talk to his friends. "Thanks so much, Iz. He was really getting on my nerves." She turns to me and presses a glass of vodka into my hands. With no hesitation, I throw the drink back, enjoying the burning feeling down my throat. Izzy giggles and we both start dancing. It felt like that we were there forever, spinning and twisting, seeing boys staring openly at us, and I felt like I was on top of the world. This was how I wanted to feel every single day of my life.

_Jace's POV_

"Jace wins."

I stood and brushed the dirt of my clothes. It was just us, the gang, and we were so bored. Hanging out on the steps, we decided to have a push up competition, which of course I blitzed. Months of working out have definitely been worth it. I looked over to see two girls; I think their names are Aline and Kaelie, (I had so many women swooning over me it was hard to keep track of) whispering and smiling at me. I snapped them a wink and they both blushed. Sebastian came over and high fived me. "That was amazing Jace! Man, you're such a beast, it's a wonder that the other guys didn't just quit when you said you were gonna do it!"

I grinned at him and went to grab a beer from one of the guys at the back. I passed Aline and Kaelie who were murmuring to each other and I caught the drift of the conversation. "I think he's really into me." Aline said. Kaelie shook her head and replied, "You're not going to be his girlfriend. He only wants sex, just like all boys do." Aline shrugged and catching a glimpse of me listening in countered, "That's fine with me." I smirked and turned back to Sebastian who was babbling on about some party he found out about. "Come on guys! There's a party downtown, in one of those real expensive houses! They're bound to be loaded!" There was a cheer and people rushed to their bikes. I leaped on mine and looked over my shoulder at Aline. "Do you wanna go for a ride?" She shook her head and answered, "No, I'm good." I shrugged and thought, _stupid whore, trying to play hard to get. She thinks she has a chance. She doesn't have a hope in hell. _With a roar, I kicked my bike into gear and followed Sebastian to the party.

_Clary's POV_

I stepped outside to get some air. My head was buzzing pleasantly and I felt lighter, I didn't have to be perfect here. I leant against the balcony and closed my eyes, the cool breeze caressing my face gently. I felt someone come and stand next to me and I automatically knew that it was Simon. "I want to talk to you." I opened one eye to see my boring boyfriend staring expectantly at me. "Well, I don't want to talk to you," I replied nonchalantly. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him properly. "Come on Clary, don't ignore me," he whined, "I said I was sorry, when will you forgive me? Please don't be mad."

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Maybe I like being mad, I rarely get to do anything otherwise." He frowned as he realised that we were talking about that touchy subject, the one where I found everything plain and dull. He lent in to kiss me, to make me forget, but I placed my hand on his lips and whispered in his ear, "You're still not forgiven."

I walked past him back into the party where Isabelle was pouring drinks. I told her about Simon and listened to her rage on and on about his audacity and nerve. This was why I was friends with Izzy; she knew what I needed to hear. We were laughing at Izzy's impression of Simon when a large group of random guys walked into the party. Isabelle started yelling at them, trying to push them out, but they just laughed and brushed her off. This was surprising; Isabelle was not so easily ignored. I watched as several of the boys changed the CD and blasted some heavy metal that I had never heard of. Some of them jumped on the table and started kicking the stuff off. A few of them pushed some of Simon's friends away from the pool table and took over the game. I turned back to the drinks to see a golden haired, golden eyed boy leering at me. I stepped back in surprise and collided with another person. I turned around instinctively to apologise, but I was met with another leer, this time from black haired, black eyed boy. Where had these guys come from?

_Isabelle's POV_

Damn, this was so frustrating! These motorbike gang boys just waltzed into my house, completely out of the blue and now they won't leave! God, how did they even find out about the party? I tried pulling some of them off the table, but they just pushed me away. I was starting to get seriously pissed, when I saw Clary surrounded by two guys from the gang. Being the best friend I rushed over and pulled Clary away. I heard shouts of outrage from behind me so I turned and flipped them off. I pulled Clary into a corner and we watched as chaos spilled over the house. My parents were going to kill me. Clary gasped suddenly as she saw her little sister Maia flirting with some of the strange boys. She ran over to her and I was just about to follow when I saw a rather attractive bikie walk up the stairs. Ah crap, I thought, he's going for the bags. Filthy pervert.

I ran up the stairs and stormed into my bedroom where I saw the bikie with his hands in my purse, taking out the cash. I stood with my hands on hips as he recoiled slightly at the expression on my face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I spat. His face transformed into a grin and he replied, "Nothing beautiful, just taking what's mine." I strode over and snatched the bag from him. "What the hell is _my_ bag that's yours? You dirty bastard, get the hell out of my house before I whoop your ass!" The teenager just laughed at me and flashed a $50.00 note in my face. "How about I take you to lunch? After all it is _your_ money I'll be paying with," he smirked. I stalked out the door and shouted back, "ASSHOLE!"

_Jace's POV_

This party was so lame. There was nothing, no drinks, no smokes, nothing. I caught the whiff of vodka and saw a hot red head over by a table of drinks. She must have some on her. I walked around to approach her from behind, but she turned at the last second. Her bright emerald eyes looked right into me, it was like she was staring into my soul. She jumped back as she took me in, no doubt astounded by my staggeringly good looks, and crashed right into Sebastian. She spun to apologise but then she realised who he was. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. A young black haired girl, the one who yelled at us to get out earlier, came and pulled the red head away. As she walked off, I felt a strange twinge of longing, like I was supposed to follow but shook it off. Sebastian said, "Man, those chicks are fine. Reckon they'd be good in bed." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but agree. Sebastian then asked, "Reckon that they've got cash? Those guys from the bar want $300 and I don't have that sort of money…" I looked at him and laughed. "Go ahead, Seb. Search through their bags like the pervert you are."

He laughed and walked up the stairs. Seconds later the black haired chick followed him, her face furious. I dimly heard yelling over the music and saw the red head chick shouting at a brown haired girl who looked like her sister. Raphael was watching them with amusement; he caught my eye and winked. The red head chick walked away and grabbed a drink which she downed in about a second. She picked up another one as I walked over to her. "Hey pretty thing. You having fun?" At the sound of my voice, the girl spun around only to see me. Her face turned into a look of disgust. "Come on babe," I said, stroking her cheek. She flinched and threw the drink in my face. I heard gasps and laughter from the people around us, but I wasn't mad. I was impressed at this fiery chick. Still I wanted my revenge. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bathroom, where I grabbed the shower faucet and sprayed water all over her. She started screaming. "YOU ASSHOLE, THE WATER'S BOILING!" I just kept laughing and spraying her until she was completely soaked through. Sebastian rushed into the room and placed a hand on my shoulder saying, "Dude, the cops are coming. Let's go!"

I ran towards the door, not before turning back to the girl and blowing her a kiss. "Same time tomorrow babe?" I asked and hearing the reply of, "FUCK YOU!" I laughed and ran outside. As I jumped on my bike, I saw a brown haired kid with glasses place his phone back in his pocket. I knew he had called the police and he was going to pay.

**Phew, that was a long chapter. Hope it didn't seem to repetitive to you, it's hard to write in different people's perspective. I should just clarify that Isabelle is not related to Alec and Jace, she's just Clary's friend. Cool? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, if you please. And thanks to all the people who reviewed earlier, I love hearing what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back my loyal readers! I hope you're all doing well, but I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with this story for so long. And so now, as a reward for your patience and devotion, here's another chapter, where we will see how Simon thinks. Magnifique, no? A little French for you linguists out there.**

_Simon's POV_

I couldn't understand Clary at the moment. I mean she has everything, and she says she wants more. Not more as in more possessions, but more freedom and more to life. I mean, what's better than having the best education, the best house and the best cars. That's what life is about, having the best things. And that's why I have Clary. She's the best that comes. Right now I'm driving her home because she's soaking wet, apparently some jerk sprayed her with water or something. She's pissed at him, me and her sister, Maia, for showing up even though Clary told her not to. But what kid listens to their older sibling?

Personally, I think her being angry at the guy who sprayed her is reasonable, and maybe her sister too. But her being angry at me doesn't make sense. I give her everything, I buy her gifts and stuff and she gets to drive around in my shiny new car. She claims I don't understand her. Don't get me wrong, I do care about Clary but she's lost me on this one. Ever since she entered the senior year, she's become less enthusiastic, there's no passion and no motivation to achieve anything. Even with her art, I don't think she's picked up a pencil or paintbrush in ages. What am I going to do with this girl? And then when those guys just gate crashed Isabelle's party, I knew something bad was going to happen. So just like any normal person would, I rang the police, who just with their sirens drove those guys away. As I was doing the conga internally, one of the bikers, a blonde pretty boy, saw me with my phone in hand. His frowned and his golden eyes (probably contacts) darkened as he understood that it was me. I shrugged it off, he couldn't do anything to me, and he was just a thug.

So as I'm driving along, thinking about Clary and her boredom, and the motorcycle gang, I glance in the side view mirror to see a horde of said motorcycle gang roaring down the street. Clary looked up at the noise and her face whitened. The bikes raced up to the sides of the car and I swore as I saw the bike passengers were holding bats and golf clubs. I managed to roll up the window as the barrage started. The windows cracked and the paint was scratched. Clary was shrieking every time there was a smash and I was yelling at them to stop.

I was getting seriously annoyed at this when I had an idea. I changed the gear and accelerated and pulled away swiftly. The bikers yelled with glee and tried to catch up. As I looked into the rear view mirror, I muttered, "Come on you bastards." As one of the bikes pulled up behind my car, I stamped hard on the brake. The tyres screeched and there was a loud yell as the bike behind slammed into the back of the car. The driver flew off and smashed into the rear window. The glass splintered on the impact. The bikes stopped instantly and I drove forward once more, leaving them behind. Clary was breathing heavily and I pushed my glasses back up my nose which had slipped down with sweat.

_Jace's POV_

As soon as I heard that yell, I knew something had happened. I glanced in to mirror to see Raphael collide into the back of the car and go flying forward. It was lucky he was wearing a helmet otherwise he would have caved his head inwards. I quickly braked to stop and rushed to where Raphael had fallen off the car and was groaning loudly. The kid with glasses in the car didn't waste any time and drove away like a coward. Raphael was bleeding worryingly from his head and his arm was bent at an awkward angle. Everyone had pulled up and muttering about what to do. I just stood there in a blind rage. That glasses kid ruins the party for us and hurts one of our friends. That was the last straw. I jumped on my bike and kicked it into gear. I sped down the road when I saw the kid's car parked on the side of the road. I killed the engine and pressed the stand down as quietly as I could. I hid in the shadows as the glasses kid got out of the car and inspected the damage in the back window. This made me see red, this guy cared more about his car than an actual person. I ran over to see the kid lean in to talk to someone in the car. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snarled. "Just call the police on us would you?" I punched him in the face and his glasses flew off his face. "Stop! Stop it now!" shouted a girl's voice. I was surprised to see that it was the red head from the party that I soaked. This made me even angrier, how could this nerd kid get that chick? I began punching him in the stomach and he grunted in pain. The girl was pulling against my arm but it made no difference. I heard a car pull down the street and the girl ran towards it and began screaming, "HELP, HELP!" I was hitting this glasses kid with all my strength. 'Quick, quick, he's going to kill him!" the girl was shouting. I felt a much stronger grip on my arm pulling me away so I instinctively spun and lashed out. My fist connected with something soft and I let go of the glasses kid to see who I hit. It was a middle aged man, and to make matters worse, it was Hodge Starkweather, an influential man who held the courts in his pocket.

The nerd kid picked up his glasses and ran to his car. He jumped in and drove off, even though his girlfriend wasn't in it. The girl was waving and yelled to the retreating car but it did not turn back. Starkweather was bleeding from his nose but he ran back to his car where his wife was sitting horror struck. He too drove away leaving me with the red head.

She turned and spat, "This is your fault. You and your little friends. Can't leave well enough alone." I ignored her and began walking back to my bike. Something flashed past me, and the girl was standing in front of me, her hands on her hips, actually looking quite menacing. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You got me into this mess, so you can at least take me home." I looked her straight in the eye and replied coolly, "And why should I do that sweetheart? You chucked a drink in my face, remember?"

The girl didn't flinch and replied just as coldly, "Yeah, I did, and then you tried to drown me, remember?" Had to admit, she got me there. I sighed heavily and stared at this girl. She was short, but then again people are short compared to me. Her hair wasn't orange, but a deep red which I thought suited her much better. Her emerald eyes sparkled with something deeper than she showed and made me curious. What was she trying to hide? "Well, are you going to help me or not?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Get on, you can borrow my helmet, I haven't got a spare." At this the girl paled, making her light freckles stand out. "You're not serious," she stammered, "I can't get on that thing. I won't."

I shrugged and replied, "Fine, enjoy the walk home." I turned away but she grabbed my arm tightly. "Ok, ok, I'll get on, please don't leave me here." I glanced about and noticed that this wasn't the best neighbourhood in the world and a girl as smoking as that was bound to attract some attention. I handed the helmet and she held it gingerly in her hands before putting it on. She climbed on and drove off down the road, her hands clutching my midriff tightly. I drove towards those fancy apartments that the lawyers and doctors own. I pulled up outside the gates which lead into the secluded courtyard. As I switched off the engine, she clambered off the bike and removed the helmet. "How did you know where I live?" was her first question. I smirked and muttered, "I guessed. It's where all the rich kids live." She handed me back my helmet and a torn look appeared on her face. "What's the matter, don't want to leave me just yet?" I asked. She frowned and replied, "You wish, golden boy. I just wasn't sure to thank you or not. And because of what you just said, I'm not going to." I laughed at this and murmured, "So 'Kay, babe. I don't need thanks. I'm happy to help a beautiful girl." She blushed and looked away. The girl began to walk towards the buildings, but I grabbed her wrist and asked, "Hey, what's your name? I never caught it. I can't go around calling you 'that red headed chick' forever, you know." She straight at me and drew her head up haughtily. "If you must know, it's Clarissa Fairchild." I frowned and replied, "Na, that's too much of a mouthful. What do your friends call you?"

"They call me Clary. Like the herb, clary sage."

"That's better, easy to say and pretty to listen to."

"And what about you? What do they call you?"

"Jonathon Christopher Wayland."

"And you said my name was a mouthful. What do _your_ friends call you?"

"Jace. It's my initials, J.C."

"Ok then. Well, thanks, Jace. I guess. For not leaving me behind."

"You're welcome, sweet thing."

"You're a real asshole you know that? I haven't forgotten that you sprayed me with water or tried to crash the car I was riding in."

"Nothing personal my beauty. Just with your boyfriend." She looked torn between amusement and exasperation, when we heard the sound of another bike coming down the road. It was one of my mates, Jacob, who had a girl on the back. She was giggling like mad, and her hair was windswept. As she got off, Clary's face twisted into a thunderous expression and I remembered that this young girl was Clary's sister. The young girl blew Jacob a kiss and rolled her eyes at Clary. When she saw me, her face lit up with curiosity. Clary shoved her towards the gate and began guiding her towards their apartment. Before she disappeared, I called out, "Will I see you around?" Without looking back, she shouted, "Not likely hotshot, but we'll see."

**There you go everyone, another chapter, done and done. Now I know that many of you are wondering when Clary and Jace will get together but that's not for a while yet. Be patient, we'll get there. Oh and about Simon, I know he's not like that, but when I first read the books, he seemed a bit goody, you know what I mean? Well, I'm signing off now, you know the drill, R&R please! How about if I get 10 reviews I'll write 2 chapters, deal?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned! Mawahahaha! I'm sure most of you are impatient to read the next chapter. Don't panic, Clary and Jace do get together, but not for a while. I am so evil. This is completely out of the blue, but do you remember your dreams? I have had some of the most vivid dreams recently and I am thinking of turning them into a totally original story, starting from scratch. Do you think I should write it? I have an idea of a plot and the protagonists; maybe it will be the next bestseller? **

_Clary's POV_

I was so furious with Maia. She wasn't even supposed to be at Isabelle's party, but she had snuck in through the back. It was lucky she hadn't seen me drinking, otherwise she would have started. Good grief. That would be awful in its hilarity. Not only was she a 14 year old girl, who believed she was 21, she was incredibly naïve, basically thought the best of everyone. Even school drop-outs who ride around on motorcycles all day. That's why I'm now listening to her gush on about Jacob, the guy she got a ride home from, and how hot he was, and how sweet he was. It was sickening to listen to, and those vodka shots I had taken weren't helping. The last straw came around when we walked in to find our parents making out on the couch. I ran to the bathroom to throw up noisily down the toilet. My throat was burning and my mouth tasted foul. It felt like I was there for hours, emptying my stomach. Eventually, I stopped and I got up from the floor, turned to find my sister video recording the whole thing. I flew into a rage and chased her around the house, tackling her to the ground and twisting her arm behind her back until she dropped the camera. I deleted the video and threw the camera out the window, enjoying the sound of the smash as it hit the pavement. Revenge is petty, but it is pretty satisfying.

The next morning, I woke up to receive a tirade from my mother about smashing the camera and then one from my father, who was contacted by Hodge Starkweather, the man who Jace hit last night. My father was rarely angry, my mother used to yell enough for the both of them, but boy, did he fly into a rage. He was glaring at me and my sister, both of us finding the floor incredibly interesting. "What happened? I've just got off the phone from Mr Starkweather, who says he was beaten up last night and you were there! What did you do Clarissa?"

I flinched inwardly, he never called me Clarissa. That was what my mother called me. I looked up to meet his eyes. "I didn't do anything Dad. I was driving home with Simon when some biker guy attacked us. He was beating up Simon and I yelled for help. Mr Starkweather came and tried to pull the guy off, and he got hit."

He took a deep breath and asked, "What was the boy's name?" I remained silent, not wanting to reveal that I was privy to that information. It would make it look like I was close to this person and it would get Jace into trouble. It's not like I care about him, it's just that I don't like dropping people in the shit. "I don't know Dad." My father stared right at me and demanded, "Clarissa, tell me his name or so help me I will ground you for the entire summer holidays and I will take every electronic item that you possess and throw it out the window, just like you did Maia's camera." I gulped and glared at Maia, who glared back. I looked back at Dad and replied bitterly, "It was Jonathon Wayland. He hit Hodge Starkweather. You happy now?" He straightened up and fixed his tie. "I'm not unhappy. But you are not to see this boy again. You stay away from him. He's clearly bad news." And with that he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and left for work. Maia turned to me and spat, "You sicken me." And she too left the room. My mother, who was witness to this entire lecture, opened her mouth to speak, but I stood up quickly and said, "Well, I'd better get to school."

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I steeled my nerves. I was about to get into the car with my mother and Maia, two people who weren't impressed with me at the moment. Isabelle and I were walking out to the carpark when she hissed as she caught sight of a black haired boy who was walking towards them. I recognised him as the boy I bumped into at the party. Isabelle must have had further dealings with him. Reaching us, he grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Isabelle. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I said I would take you out, didn't I? Know this about me, I never break a promise." Isabelle snarled something back, but I wasn't paying attention. Interactions between Isabelle and her admirers went forever. I said goodbye which I doubt she heard and headed over to where my mother was parked. Before I could reach it, I was met by the golden boy that was Jace. He loomed over me, smirking. I just stared stonily back at him. He leant over me and whispered, "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" I laughed without amusement. This boy really had a huge ego. "Not at all. In fact, you're the one who was waiting outside _my_ school, so I guess you couldn't stay away from me?" He grinned even wider. "Nah, babe. I'm just here because Sebastian wanted to see your friend." I feigned being hurt, but inside I was disappointed. Then I mentally slapped myself, why should I care what he is doing? I heard a very distinct giggle and turned to see Isabelle and the boy who could only be Sebastian walking over towards us. Sebastian had his arm slung over Isabelle's shoulders and she was leaning into him. What the hell? What happened to him being a giant asshole? But then I remembered that this was Isabelle and a guy only had to be the smallest bit charming for her to swoon all over him.

"We're going out for lunch. You guys coming?" asked Sebastian. His voice was quite smooth, much like Jace's. I was so confused. How could these guys be so good looking, have perfect teeth and beautiful voices, yet still belong to a motorcycle gang that steals and beats up people? While I was thinking this, I realised that Jace had asked me a question, and I had missed it. "I'm sorry, what?" Jace laughed and repeated, "Are you going with them?" It took me a moment to realise that he was talking about Sebastian and Isabelle. I shook my head and replied, "Um, hell no. I rather not spend my afternoon third-wheeling."

Sebastian who was watching us with amusement then put in, "But Jace is coming, so it would be like a double date!" I glared at him and he faltered. I heard a horn of a car and saw my mother gesturing wildly at me. I sighed and replied, "As much as I'd love to, I can't. Jace repulses me too much." And with that I climbed into the car and pulled my headphones on, blocking out the babble of chatter that came from my sister's mouth.

_Jace's POV_

Man, that girl is tough to crack. She had an opportunity to go on a date with me and she turned it down? Amazing. Most girls would have fainted at the chance. As I watched her drive away, I heard Sebastian laugh and say, "Tough break man. I guess there is a girl who doesn't want to get in your pants after all."

I glanced at him and said, "Perhaps so. Who cares though? There are plenty more fish." Isabelle laughed at this as well. I looked at the both of them carefully. They suited each other well. They both had the same cameo looks and clearly they shared a similar sense of humour. I felt disgruntled by this, for some unknown reason. Was I jealous that Sebastian had a girl and I didn't? Sebastian was like me, went out with girls for a week and then dumped them. But somehow I got the feeling that he was going to hold on to Isabelle for as long as he could. So I turned to offensive. "How are you going to pay for lunch Sebastian? Last time I checked, you didn't have any money." His eyes gleamed; he had been expecting this manoeuvre. He kissed Isabelle on the cheek and replied, "No need to worry Jace. I got some money from Isabelle last night. So in a way, she's paying for it!" And the two of them strode off towards the restaurant down the road. I realised that I was watching them go, staring like an idiot. I shook my head and climbed onto my bike. I pulled my helmet over my head and kicked the engine into gear. The bike gave a satisfying roar as I pulled away and sped down the road. Since I had nothing to do for once, I decided to go home and see how Alec was doing.

**Well there you have it. Isabelle and Sebastian? Will it turn out well or will it end in disaster? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you once again for reading this developing story; it does get better for those people who are hankering for some action or some Clace! But just chillax ok? I'm getting there! Don't forget to review please, I may need some material, I'm running out of ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
